I'm Already There
by Daisyangel
Summary: my 150th story! As requested by the votes in my poll.  Here's a JJ/Reid story.. Reid is missing his family and JJ tries to help make it better. Please check out my forum where the title of the story came from. The link is in my profile. R/R!


A/n, this is my 150th story. As the people who voted in my poll requested, here's a JJ/Reid story. I only own Eliz and the child JJ's pregnant with. Please go check out my forum. The story was inspired by a song on the all about family prompt. Here's the link, just take out the spaces. http:/ forum dot fanfiction dot net/forum/Country_song_prompt_challenge/92639/ Please R/R!

XXXX

Spencer Reid sighed as he sank on to the bed in the hotel room he was sharing with Morgan. The team was on a case in Idaho. All accept for JJ who was at home due to the fact that she was nine months pregnant and due any day now.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just missing JJ and the kids. Henry had a soccer game yesterday and I missed it. Elli has a father-daughter lunch at preschool in a couple of days and I really hope we're back in time for me to go," Reid explained.

"I'm sure we will be. Why don't you give her a call," the other man suggested.

"I think I will," the genius replied. Reaching for his cell phone he flipped it open. A smile crossed his face when he saw the picture that was his background. It was a picture of JJ and the kids at Elli's fourth birthday party. Pressing the button that would connect him to his wife and kids, Reid sat back and waited for the call to be answered.

XXXX

"When's Daddy coming home?" a six-year-old Henry asked his mother as she fixed dinner. Reid and she had gotten together when Henry was six months old. Will had decided that being a father wasn't for him and he'd signed away all his parental rights.

"Hopefully in a day or two. He's helping your aunts and uncles catch the bad gus, remember?" JJ reminded her son. Henry nodded with a frown.

"I miss Daddy," he whined.

"Yeah, me, to," Elli agreed as she walked into the kitchen.

"I miss Daddy to," JJ gently told them. Just then the baby kicked. "Looks like your little sister misses him to," she commented rubbing her swollen stomach. Just then her cell rang and she reached for it. A soft smile crossed her face when she saw who was calling.

XXXX

"Hey, Spence."

"Hi, JJ, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. Well, besides the fact that your daughter is insisting on using my bladder as a kick ball."

"Sorry about that, honey," her husband apologized.

"It's okay, I'm just ready for her to come," JJ said softly. Reid nodded even though he kenw JJ couldn't see him. The sound of the kids laughing in the background caught his attention.

"How are Henry and Elli?"

"They're both fine. Missing you just like I am, but other than that, they're doing well. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered.

"Okay, hold on," JJ said covering the mouth piece and calling for the kids. "Hey guys, it's Daddy and he wants to talk to you." The sound of running feet and happy squeals could be heard. A smile crossed Reid's face even as his heart broke a little bit more due to the fact that he wasn't home with his kids.

"I want to talk first!" Elli declared.

"No I'm the oldest, I should get to talk to Daddy first," her brother argued.

"That's enough, you two. I'll put the phone on speaker so you can both talk to him at the same time," JJ said ending the argument. Pressing the button she placed the phone on the counter between the two kids and smiled as they began chattering away to their father. The conversation went on for about five minutes.

"I have to go, but you two be good for your Mommy, okay?" Reid reminded.

"We will, I miss you, Daddy," Elli said as she sniffled.

"Yeah, I miss you lots to," Henry added.

"I miss you both as well. I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye, I love you," he said. The kids told him they loved him before running off to wash their hands for dinner. Picking up the phone JJ took it off speaker then placed it against her ear.

"I'll let you go, but I'm glad you called. I miss you so much, Spence." She cursed as the tears filled her eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones she thought silently. Hearing the sniffling on the other end of the line, Reid frowned. He knew why JJ was crying but he still didn't like it.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise, sweetheart."

"I know you, I'll let you go. Talk to you soon, be careful, Spence."

"Always, JJ, bye, love you," he said hanging up the phone and turning to the stack of case notes he'd brought back to the hotel with him.

Finished!

A/n2, please r/r! and please check out my forum.


End file.
